Changes of the Heart
by Z5
Summary: Kagome is having a strange dream about Kikyo and InuYasha. Is it a premonition? InuYasha and Kagome get into probably one the worst fights after Kikyo reappears again. What in the world is going on? Renamed it was once called What will he do? Chapter 2!
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha (Darn!). It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
What will he do?  
  
Z: Yeah, yeah. This is my first fan fiction so please give feel free to criticize my first time fanfic. Well I hope you enjoy it.  
  
--  
  
"InuYasha, we have been walking for hours!" said Kagome to Inuyasha. Her huge yellow backpack strapped over her shoulders. Miroku, Shippo and Sango were dragging along in the back.  
  
"Don't tell me you wanna stop now?!" InuYasha looked back at the angry Kagome. He didn't stop walking.  
  
"We are tired, why not give us a break? Its not like we are going any where important."  
  
"We are trying to get to the next village today!"  
  
Miroku sighed and walked up to InuYasha, "InuYasha, it has been 4 hours, please." He gave InuYasha sincere look.  
  
InuYasha looked at Miroku blankly, he wasn't to thrilled, "Fine. You weaklings can take a break."  
  
Shippo smiled, "Yay!" Right where he was standing he sat down. Shippo let out a sigh of relief. Kagome sat down next to him and sat down her large yellow backpack.  
  
InuYasha jumped into a tree and sat down. He leaned against the tree and crossed his arms. He watched the tired group. InuYasha sighed.  
  
Miroku and Sango sat down beside each other, leaning against a boulder. Miroku took a deep breath and closed his eyes, resting.  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha, then looked back at the ground. She sighed. Kagome. She didn't bring her bike this time. It had broken last time they had been looking for a jewel shard. Well, they should have still been looking for it, but it had disappeared. She remembered InuYasha being so mad at her when couldn't sense it. She remembered how her bike was broken. It had been crushed by a giant centipede demon. They had been walking threw this same forest at night. When they were attacked in the darkness of midnight and couldn't even tell what had attacked. The large bug had knocked her off her pink bike. It must have sensed the jewel shards that Kagome held. It walked over the bike heading towards the jewel shards around her neck, all of its legs crushing her small pink bike. Kagome had recently come back from her own era. She hoped that she could get her bike fixed there. Kagome had a new load of supplies in her backpack and it was getting harder to keep carrying it around.  
  
Kagome leaned against the large tree and sank down to the ground. She sat down looking off into the distance, thinking about what has recently happened.  
  
They hadn't found another jewel shard in weeks and InuYasha was getting frustrated. Things hadn't seemed to get anywhere lately.  
  
Kagome looked up at the sky. The sun finally sunk down under the horizon and the sky fell into darkness. There was no point in going on. It was too late to go anywhere. She sat up and looked at InuYasha. He was now asleep in the tree.  
  
Shippo was slowly dozing off to sleep.  
  
Miroku still had his eyes closed and Sango did also.  
  
Kagome slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
-  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open to the sound of someone's voice. She stood up and noticed that she wasn't standing by the tree anymore. It was to dark to even tell that she was in the forest anymore. She looked around desperate to see the person that she heard.  
  
"Kikyo... I."  
  
It was InuYasha's voice.  
  
Kagome looked around, not seeing him. "InuYasha!" She yelled out into the darkness.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"InuYasha! Where are you?!"  
  
A spotlight was seen far away. The light was centered on a figure. Kagome couldn't distinguish who it was. She ran in that direction then saw that it was InuYasha.  
  
He looked to be talking to someone. His back was facing Kagome.  
  
Kagome was confused. What the hell was going on?  
  
A shadow was in front of InuYasha. A dark figure. The shadow stepped into the spotlight and was now visible.  
  
Long raven hair, cold eyes, white skin. Kikyo.  
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks. The 2 didn't seem to notice her.  
  
"Come with me, InuYasha. Leave her."  
  
-  
  
"Kagome wake up!" yelled Shippo in her ear.  
  
Kagome jumped at the sound of the small fox demon's voice. She looked at Shippo, "Huh? What?"  
  
"Its time to get going ," said InuYasha. He was standing in front of her with his arms, as usual, folded over his chest. He gave her the same look.  
  
Sango and Miroku were waking up also.  
  
Sango stood up and stretched.  
  
"How far away is the village?" asked Miroku.  
  
"It's at the other side of this forest," replied Sango.  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
Kagome wasn't paying attention. She was still trying to shake off the effect of the dream. She stood up and pulled the backpack onto her shoulder. -What a weird dream-she thought. 


	2. Butterfly?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha (Darn!). It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Changes of the Heart (What will he do?) Chapter 2  
  
Z: Yeah, yeah. This is my first fan fiction so please give feel free to criticize my first time fanfic. Well I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is also much longer than the other. I'm gonna update sooner. Well the category has been changed to romance instead of supernatural. XD  
  
-  
  
"You okay, Kagome?" asked Shippo, getting a little worried about Kagome's silence.  
  
Kagome smiled at him, "I'm Fine." She was getting over her dream.  
  
Miroku looked at Kagome as they walked. He shrugged then looked ahead at InuYasha, who was leading the way.  
  
Kagome was surprised that she was able to keep up. Her backpack was heavy and she was dragging towards the back. InuYasha had offered to carry it, but Kagome insisted that she did herself.  
  
The sun was bright and the day was hot. They were walking threw a clearing in the forest. The forest was as dark as night around them. They were about to enter it once again, having to go over a small hill first.  
  
Kagome's eyes were half opened. She was getting tired. Kagome watched InuYasha. He didn't seem to be tired at all. He was half-demon after all. She sighed and looked at the ground . -Why do I feel so strange? Maybe the dream has really gotten to me.- she thought. -But why?- Why did she care that Kikyo and InuYasha might get back together? That would be a good thing. Right?  
  
She looked back at InuYasha. She wouldn't want him to be taken away from her. All that mattered was that it was InuYasha's decision. They hadn't seen Kikyo in a while. Why was she worried? Stupid dream.  
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks. The others looked back at her.  
  
"What is it?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I sense a jewel shard." She looked to her right at the forest. "Its coming our way."  
  
InuYasha glared in the direction Kagome was facing.  
  
Kagome held her bow tightly in her right hand. She put down her backpack.  
  
A bug flew out of the forest.  
  
Kagome blinked, "hm? A butterfly." She said to herself it seemed to not be of much importance.  
  
More butterflies followed the first one than their seemed to be around 30.  
  
"huh?"  
  
As they moved closer Kagome realized that they were not butterflies, but moths.  
  
More moths flew from the forest. Now hundreds swarmed. They burst into flame. The moths were on fire!  
  
Shippo blinked with confusion.  
  
"Watch out!" yelled Sango pushed InuYasha down as a moth swooped down.  
  
InuYasha fell to the ground with a glare at Sango. "It's just a moth! What are you freaking out about!?"  
  
Sango looked at him. Her expression was stern. "Once one of them lands on you the others will swarm as well. They are being controlled by a certain demon. I have encountered these before. They emit a poison into the air with every flap of their wings."  
  
"Great." He stood up and looked around at the others.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Shippo was running from a few flaming moths. More followed moths followed as it looked 50 moths were now chasing Shippo.  
  
The moths seemed to of stopped chasing shippo. The changed their direction to InuYasha almost immediately once he was in sight.  
  
InuYasha was getting irritated. -So many moths..Why did they suddenly change their direction?- He drew the tetsiga((I have no clue if that's how you spell it.)) and faced the moths. He jumped forward and swung the around in a half circle. The moths swarmed more, they had givin up on Shippo and were now attacking Inu-Yasha.  
  
InuYasha was blinded by all the fire and wings of the moths. He kept slashing, but felt as though he was only hitting air. Over all of wings he heard something. A melody. A song. But the tune could barely be heard. His ears twitched, trying to hear it better.  
  
"InuYasha! Get out of there!" Yelled Miroku.  
  
InuYasha gave up on hearing the tune and jumped up away from the moths. He was coughing away in his cleave trying to make sure he didn't inhale the poisonous vapors form the moths. He wondered how much he had breathed in already  
  
Kagome watched InuYasha as the moths followed. She wondered why had InuYasha stopped for a moment. His ears had been twitching. Did he hear something?  
  
InuYasha seemed to be doing pretty well getting away. He jumped very very high into the air, leaving the moths left down below.  
  
Miroku pulled the magic beads from off of his hand. His palm was facing the moths, as the air rip was unleashed.  
  
The moths were sucked in by the hundreds.  
  
InuYasha was sure to stay away form the air rip when he landed.  
  
Miroku wrapped the beads around his hand.  
  
InuYasha sighed. "Well there goes the bug problem." He resheathed the tetsiga. He didn't here the music anymore. InuYasha leaned against the tree and put his hands behind his head, as he still stood.  
  
The melody came up again. The song he had heard earlier. It was much louder and clearer. (Probably because there wasn't any flaming moths attacking him) He wondered if the others heard the song as well. He looked at them seeing that they were in a conversation obviously indicating that they didn't hear it.  
  
InuYasha stopped leaning against the tree and his arms fell to his sides. He heard a strange buzz noise. "Hm?" He looked up and saw hundreds more moths swarming. "Shit.." He over to the others and than past. "Come on! They are back!"  
  
The others looked up and horror and instantly began running.  
  
"How could they have returned!? They have been sucked up. All of them." Said Miroku, panting as he ran.  
  
InuYasha wondered the same thing and why anyone would want to attack them at this point. The only thing that came to mind was of who Naraku. He turned and started to walk slower, backwards. He could still hear the song ringing in his hanyou ears. He looked around frantically. The noise seemed to becoming loudest from his right and he instantly looked in that direction. In a distance he saw a figure standing on the very top branch of the tree. It looked to be a woman. A demon women playing a flute.  
  
The women looked young. Her eyes were closed as she played and her hair was in a braid.  
  
InuYasha had come to a conclusion. "Sango, is that the demon controlling the moths!?" He pointed to the women. He would of thought Sango would of recognized the women.  
  
"What are you talking about???" Said Sango she looked in the direction InuYasha was pointing.  
  
Kagome interrupted. "InuYasha, I sense the jewel shard from that direction."  
  
InuYasha nodded and drew the tetsiga once again and ran in that direction. The others decided to follow, seeing that it was no use running the other way.  
  
"Their gaining!" Yelled Shippo still running. He was fast enough to run right next to InuYasha.  
  
The women looked down at them, not ceasing to stop playing the flute. She smirked while playing.  
  
InuYasha growled and was about top jump when his foot had slip and fell back, sliding down the grass of a dip in the land that was well hidden. He slide down the wet grass as the trees started emerging again as he slide away from the clearing and deeper and deeper into the forest. InuYasha dug his claws into the ground, trying to stop himself from sliding more. With his other hand he dug the tetsiga down also. He finally slowed to a stop. He caught his breath and stood up. The trees were blocking all the light from the sun and it seemed as though it was night. InuYasha must of slid deep into the forest.  
  
His ears twitched as he heard a rustling sound behind him. He turned and saw the rest of the gang sliding down the steep hill. Shippo in front Kagome behind him and Miroku and Sango next. They all slowed to a stop in front of InuYasha. They were all groaning.  
  
Kagome stood up and flattened down her school uniform skirt. She mumbled to herself, than looked at InuYasha.  
  
Miroku and Sango stood up behind her groaning.  
  
Miroku looked back and saw that the moths had stopped chasing them. "Their gone.."  
  
They all caught their breath.  
  
Inuyasha resheathed the sword and sat down. "I almost had her.."  
  
"You shouldn't worry about it InuYasha. We will get her." Said Kagome warmly.  
  
Inuyasha mumbled. "."  
  
Miroku sat down next to InuYasha.  
  
Sango sighed and sat down by another tree and Kagome sat down beside her.  
  
InuYasha looked at Shippo, who was setting on a tree branch above him. He wondered if Shippo had heard the tune. Surely he would of heard it, him being a demon and probably having excellent hearing.  
  
Earlier he had looked at Shippo and he didn't seem to of heard the flute players song along with the humans. He decided not to ask.  
  
Sango was looking at the ground, thinking. "The moths seemed pretty bent on killing you, InuYasha. They didn't chase any of us, and when they were chasing Shippo they seemed to of changed their minds."  
  
InuYasha looked at her. "I wonder why."  
  
Sango shrugged. "No idea." She looked at InuYasha more concerned. "You were talking about a demon in the tree controlling the moths. I didn't see the demon or anything in the tree."  
  
"You said that you have seen these moths before and a demon controls them."  
  
"Yes of course, but I have never seen the demon that controls the moths. I wasn't the one that finished it off so I have no idea what it looks like."  
  
InuYasha sighed. "Well it seems we are safe for the time being."  
  
He looked over and saw that Shippo and Kagome had already Fallen asleep. Was it night already? It seemed like it. InuYasha yawned and closed his eyes. "Might as well get some rest." He said to Miroku and Sango who didn't reply. They had fallen asleep too.  
  
Kiala was resting in Sango's lap. 


End file.
